Não seja Orgulhoso
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Hermione termina com Ron por um motivo bem estranho, depois de ver Ron e Lilá bem amigos, ela e Harry vão para Hogsmead e ficam Bêbado, o que será que vai acontecer?


- Mione, não chora. - falou o moreno beijando a testa da amiga que chorava compulsivamente.

- Harry, eu amo Ron. - falou agarrando os joelhos.

- Eu sei querida. - alisou os cabelos da morena.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. - falou soluçando. - Ele anda para um lado e para outro exibindo Lilá Brown como se fosse um troféu, e a gente não terminou nem a duas semanas. - falou encarando os pés.

- Mione, foi você quem terminou, talvez ele só queira demonstrar que não esteja sofrendo. - disse alisando o braço da garota.

- Harry, é claro que não é assim. - soluçou - Tudo bem que foi - soluçou - eu quem terminei, mas - soluçou - se ele ainda quisesse ficar - soluçou - comigo, ele não teria sido - soluçou - tão orgulhoso. - agora ela tremia e chorava compulsivamente mais que antes. O moreno a abraçou.

- Talvez eles não tenham nada, eles nem se beijaram. - falou apertando-a contra si.

- Ah, claro. - falou sarcástica. - E saíram por ai, andando a escola inteira, rindo, conversando, se abraçando, beijinho na bochecha, só faltou as mãos dadas, eu ODEIO aquela garota. - se encolheu nos braços do amigo.

- Já sei o que pode te animar. - disse o moreno sorrindo. - Ir a Floreios e Borrões, passar a tarde lá, quer? - perguntou sorrindo, o que fez a garota dá um meio sorriso triste. - Eu vou com você e fico lá o tempo que quiser. - disse alisando a cabelo da melhor amiga, ela assentiu.

- Eu quero sim. - ela beijou a bochecha do amigo. - Obrigado Harry, não sei o que eu faria nesse momento sem você, está me demonstrando ser um excelente amigo. - ele sorriu abertamente.

X

- Eu pensava a mesma coisa. - disse a morena rindo. - Detestava a Fleur, aquele ano foi engraçado. - ela gargalhava.

- Ah, era cômico. Aquele sotaque estranho. - ele vira para Madame Rosmerta. - Mais dois. - pediu o menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes, eles já estavam na terceira dose de Whisky de Fogo, era bom para eles serem maiores de idade.

- Nem me fala, e o Krum ainda não aprendeu a falar meu nome. - disse gargalhando.

- Toda vida que vocês conversavam o Ron ficava vermelho de ciúmes. Lembra quando você jogou pássaros nele? - disse rindo.

- Nunca esqueço. - ela pegou a dose, e bebeu de vez, rindo logo em seguida. Eles estavam bêbados.

- Você e o Ron, já tinham, você sabe? - ela riu.

- Não, mas eu pretendia fazer um surpresa. - ela disse gargalhando. - e você e a Gina, já? - ele negou com a cabeça.

- Ela ainda é a irmã no meu melhor amigo. - disse balançando a cabeça. - talvez quando a gente voltar aconteça algo. Mas é difícil. - eles gargalharam.

- Ela me disse uma vez que se na cama você fosse tão bem quanto no beijo, ela ficaria viciada. - ela gargalhou. - Faz tempo, por isso que eu perguntei. - ele teve um crise de risos junto com ela.

- Sabe, o Ron sempre me dizia que você beijava muito bem, sempre quis testar. - ela sorriu.

- Por que não agora, é só um teste. - ela riu - não se importa se eu lavar a boca depois, ta? Pois você é como um irmão.

- Não me importo, faria a mesma coisa. - realmente bêbado não fala nada que presta. Ele levantou e aproximou-se da morena, que levantou também, enlaçou a cintura fina da garota que colocou o braços em seu pescoço, e se beijaram, era um sensação estranha, não era legal, era nojento, eles se separaram rindo.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE HARRY? - falou um ruivo irado que acabará de entrar no três vassouras.

X

- Ron, por que você não volta para mim? Sabe que eu sou o melhor para você. - disse a loira revoltada

- Eu amo a Hermione, Lilá, eu já disse. Quero você como amiga. - falou abraçando a loira. - desculpa mas é o que sinto. - ela derramou uma lágrima. - Eu tenho que ir, preciso resolver uns assuntos. - o ruivo saiu em direção Três vassouras, era agora, ele precisava dela, ele iria pedir perdão fazer tudo para tela de volta. Mas assim que pois os pés lá, sentiu um aperto no coração, ela estava beijando-se com o melhor amigo dele, ele queria matar aquele traidor, assim que eles se separaram, ele pronunciou.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE HARRY? - ele estava irado, ele ia voar em cima do garoto, quando a morena o impediu.

- Ron não é o que você... - foi interrompida.

- NÃO É? AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO TAVA SE BEIJANDO COM ELE? - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - QUE FEIO POTTER, BEIJANDO A GAROTA QUE SEU MELHOR AMIGO É APAIXONADO. - o ruivo revoltado não esperou mais nada, virou e saiu, a morena abraçou o amigo.

- Desculpa. Harry. - o moreno beijou o topo da cabeça da morena.

- É minha culpa também.

X

- Ronald, escuta. - disse a morena tentando pará-lo.

- ESCUTAR O QUE GRANGER? - perguntou irado. - OS DETALHES SORDIDOS DO SEU RELACIONAMENTO COM HARRY POTTER, ENQUANTO NAMORAVA COMIGO? SABER O QUANTO EU FUI CORNO PELO MEU MELHOR AMIGO?

- QUE SABER DE UMA COISA RONALD WEASLEY? - falou se revoltando. - VAI A MERDA. Eu e o Harry não temos NADA, nunca tivemos, o Harry só estava sendo um bom amigo. - falou respirando fundo. - POR QUE ENQUANTO VOCÊ SAIU POR AI SE EXIBINDO COM A BROWN, EU ESTAVA LÁ NA SALA PRECISA, ESCONDIDA CHORANDO, E O HARRY FOI LÁ ME AJUDAR, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUANTO EU CHOREI. - grossas lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto, fazendo o ruivo se assustar, ela agora apontava para ele. - ENQUANTO VOCÊ RONALD WEASLEY, ESTAVA TENDO SEU MARAVILHOSO ENCONTRO EM HOGSMEAD, EU ENCHIA A CARA E HARRY ENCHIA JUNTO PARA ME ANIMAR. - falou agora encostava o dedo do peito dele e tremia pelo choro. - ENQUANTO VOCÊ FAZIA SEI LÁ O QUE COM A BROWN, EU LEMBRAVA DO PASSADO E DAS COISAS QUE JÁ VIVI PARA ESCONDER A MAGOA. - ela soluçou. - E SABE POR QUE EU BEIJEI HARRY POTTER? POR QUE EU NÃO TINHA MAIS NADA COM VOCÊ, POR QUE EU QUERIA ESQUECER VOCÊ, E O PIOR DE TUDO, EU BEIJEI O HARRY PARA TENTAR ESQUECER O QUE MINHA IMAGINAÇÃO FAZIA COMIGO, EU IMAGINA VOCÊ BEIJANDO A LILÁ, O TEMPO TODO FOI VOCÊ, A CULPA FOI SUA RONY. - ela começou a bater nele. - DO IDIOTA QUE PONDEROU TERMINAR COMIGO POR QUE EU O VENCI NO XADREZ. - ela chorava enquanto o batia cada vez com mais força. - O ORGULHOSO, QUE ME FEZ SENTIR UM NADA, QUE ME FEZ TERMINAR COM ELE MESMO, O ÚNICO CARA QUE EU REALMENTE AMEI. - o ruivo a abraçou, mas essa se debatia em seus braços. - ME SOLTA.

- Me perdoa. - falou a apertando contra si, com muita força.

- Tá me machucando. - e foi como um balde de água fria na cabeça do ruivo, ele a soltou e viu ela sair correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

X

- Não, tudo bem cara. - falou o ruivo colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. - Você estava bêbado.

- Que bom que você entende Ron, mas o que vai fazer em relação a ela? - perguntou o moreno sorrindo por ter sido perdoado.

- Você vai ver quando a gente entrar em campo. - o moreno o olhou confuso, mas esse não respondeu, e quando deu a hora, entraram em campo, o jogo corria normal até que o goleiro ruivo voou até a moça morena que estava na arquibancada.

- HERMIONE! - ele gritou, ela não olhou. - Olha para mim, ou eu me jogo. - disse o ruivo, a garota o olhou em pânico. - FALA COMIGO, DIZ QUALQUER COISA, MAS FALA COMIGO. - a garota não se pronunciou, o ruivo não esperou nem um segundo e voou para baixo em alta velocidade, batendo com a ponta da vassoura no chão a quebrando e fazendo-o voar longo, mas antes perder a consciência, ele ouviu um grito de desespero que se destacou na multidão, era o dela, ela gritava o seu nome, ele viu ela pegar carona na vassoura de Harry para descer, e ela morria de medo de vassouras, viu a multidão se formando ao seu redor, viu ela correr abrir espaço, mas antes de ver seu rosto, seus olhos pesaram, ele estava quase sem consciência, ele fechou os olhos, e sentiu ela se deitar sobre seu corpo chorando, ela chorava muito ele podia sentir, mas foi a ultima coisa que ele sentiu, pois logo perdeu a consciência.

X

- Por que você fez aquilo, hein? - perguntou a morena para o corpo inerte a sua frente, ela estava sentada ao lado dele, segurando sua mão. - Queria se matar? - falou enquanto lágrimas desciam. - Foi uma atitude estúpida e impensada. Por isso você não disse para o Harry. - ela tocou seu rosto. - Você não faz idéia do quanto eu te amo, sabia? - disse ela rindo tristemente. - Ver você assim é um castigo, já faz um mês que você está assim, sem fazer movimento, e nesse um mês, eu não sai daqui, nem para ir para aula, nem para comer, Harry traz comida para mim, mas eu mal a como, não tenho animo para isso, não tenho animo parar estudar, tudo o que eu queria era ver você se mexer, saber que você pode me ouvir, ver você sorrir. - ela alisou o rosto do rapaz e o selou entre lágrimas. Ela se levantou para se sentar na poltrona, mas sua mão que segurava a do ruivo não foi solta, ela virou imediatamente para olhá-lo.

- Abri os olhos, serve de algo? - perguntou o ruivo com um meio sorriso nos lábios, o coração da morena expandiu, as lágrimas de tristeza viraram de felicidade, ela o abraçou com força enquanto chorava.

- Serve mais que tudo. - ela o abraçou mais forte ainda. - eu te amo Ron, me perdoa, por favor. - ele a braçou também.

- Calma minha morena. - ele riu. - Você não teve culpa de nada, eu estraguei tudo. - ele a afastou para alisar seu rosto. - Eu te amo minha pequena. - ela sorriu. - E eu te quero mais que tudo. - falou rindo, a garota não se conteve e beijou o ruivo. - Você é perfeita para mim. - disse rindo. - Agora trate de comer. Não quero minha namorada doente. - disse piscando, ela gargalhou e beijou a ponta do nariz do ruivo.

- Vou chamar a Pomfrey, e depois vou comer. - ele riu. - Eu amo você, muito, muito, muito. - disse rindo e selando ele.

- Ai como é bom ouvir isso de novo. - disse ele sorrindo. - Eu também amo você.

**FIM!**


End file.
